I Believe
by Sun-T
Summary: ketika rasa ragu hadir dikala sumpah telah terucap. New Britin from me...


I Believe

Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC , banyak kata kasar bertebaran mengingat kata-kata di filmnya sendiri juga begitu =))**

Ini fic keempat (itungin aja terus), ah Brian… Justin… kalian beneran bikin aku mabok #disiramaerkeras. Di fic ini ga ada perpisahan, mereka tetep nikah dan tinggal di Britin berdua. Brian tetap OOC karena aku suka sifat dia yang care banget ma Sunshine setelah dia bilang cinta itu trus ngelamar buat merid. Oke, met baca ya…

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Morning," sapa Justin saat melihat Brian baru keluar dari kamar mereka dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, rambut coklat gelapnya tampak basah dan semakin menonjolkan kemaskulinannya, "Cream sauce dengan daging ham sudah siap," kata pemuda itu lagi sambil mencium aroma harum masakannya yang masih ditempatkan di panci kecil di depannya.

Brian, pria yang menyandang julukan sebagai pria terseksi dan terpanas di Pittsburgh itu, mendekati Justin dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menciumi lehernya yang jenjang dan putih, "Aroma tubuhmu lebih menggoda, Sunshine," bisiknya.

Justin tertawa pelan dan memutar tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu, "Jangan samakan aroma tubuhku dengan daging ini, Mr. Kinney," katanya sambil mencium lembut bibir tipis Brian.

"Mmmh…" desah Brian saat bibir pemuda itu menggoda lehernya, "Aku hanya bilang kalau kau… jauh lebih menggoda, Mr. Kinney," goda Brian sambil menyebutkan nama baru Justin yang telah disandangnya sejak seminggu ini, "Jadi… bisakah aku menikmatimu dulu sebelum aku memakan cream sauce itu, baby?"

Justin menyeringai, "Where?" tanyanya sambil mulai membuka handuk merah yang dikenakan Brian dan menggoda bagian yang sejak tadi ditutupinya itu.

Brian memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Justin yang selalu membuatnya haus akan percintaan mereka yang selalu panas itu, "Sepertinya… kalau kau terus begitu aku… tak akan sanggup menahan diri sampai ke kamar, little twat," desis Brian sambil menciumi telinga pemuda itu.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, aku bukan pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun lagi," jawab Justin sambil terus memanjakan tubuh suaminya dengan tangannya.

Brian tersenyum kecil dan menarik paksa baju yang dikenakan pemuda yang telah mengubah dunianya itu, menciumi leher dan dadanya yang putih dengan liar sehingga membuat seluruh sendi Justin melemas.

"Oh shit, Brian, turunkan aku!" seru Justin sambil tertawa saat Brian mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di meja dapur. Dan Brian tak peduli, gairahnya telah menulikan telinganya atas semua protes kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau… membuat dapur yang telah kubersihkan sejak pagi kembali berantakan, Bri, dan ini menyebalkan," gerutu Justin, napasnya masih tersengal oleh 'kegiatan' yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Brian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memakai handuknya yang tergeletak di lantai, "Dan sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi, Sunshine," bisik pria itu setelah mengecup singkat bibir Justin dan berbalik menuju kamar mereka.

Justin tertawa dan melempar sebuah tomat ke arah pria itu yang berhasil dihindarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa rencanamu setelah pulang kantor?" tanya Justin setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri dan membantu Brian bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

Brian menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara rambut pirang pemuda yang tengah merapikan kerah bajunya, betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Justin dalam hidupnya, mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar yang dilimpahkan pemuda itu padanya selama lima tahun ini. "Belum tahu, kau ada rencana?"

"Siang ini aku akan menyelesaikan draft gambar yang dipesan oleh Lindsey untuk segera dikirim ke Canada," jawabnya.

"Justin, kau yakin…"

"Jangan sebut New York lagi, aku sudah memutuskan semuanya, Bri, aku ingin berada disini, bersamamu," jawab tegas pemuda itu.

Brian menatap lurus mata indah Justin, "Aku tahu," bisiknya sambil mencium dalam bibir merah itu.

Ada rasa tak enak hati saat Justin memutuskan untuk menolak pergi ke New York demi karirnya, bakat pemuda itu begitu besar dan sayang jika tidak dikembangkan, tapi keputusannya untuk berada disini jujur saja membuat Brian juga merasa lega, sejak kejadian peledakan itu, dimana dia nyaris saja kehilangan Justin, Brian merasa enggan untuk berada jauh dari pemuda ini.

Saat itu akhirnya kata cinta terucap dari bibirnya, setelah seumur hidupnya dia menolak akan cinta dan tak percaya dengan perkawinan, malam itu dia menyadari arti seorang Justin ternyata melebihi segalanya dalam hidupnya. Dia tak menyerah walau awalnya Justin menolak lamarannya, itu wajar mengingat Brian tak pernah percaya pada sebuah ikatan, tapi dia membuktikannya pada Justin dan rumah besar ini adalah salah satunya. Di rumah inilah akhirnya Justin bersedia menikah dengannya. Dan sejak saat itu Brian bertekad akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Justin bahagia.

Bibir mereka terpisah setelah Justin mendorong pelan dada Brian, "Cukup, kau akan terlambat di hari pertamamu kembali bekerja setelah kita menikah," katanya dengan suara parau.

Brian menempelkan kening mereka, "Aku rasa mereka tak akan protes jika aku memperpanjang masa cutiku, baby, kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang kau suka."

Justin tertawa dan memijat lembut pundak pria itu, "Dan membuat Theodore melayangkan terornya padaku karena aku terus menyekap sang bos disini? Tidak, Brian, rumah ini jauh lebih indah dari tempat manapun yang sering dikunjungi orang untuk berbulan madu," tolak Justin.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, selama ini Justin tak pernah menuntut yang terlalu muluk padanya, bahkan seringkali menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan Brian. Usia mereka terpaut dua belas tahun, tapi cara berpikir Justin kadang kala bisa lebih dewasa darinya. "Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja bersamaku di perusahaan kita?" tanya Brian lagi.

"Itu perusahaanmu," jawab Justin.

"Milik kita, karena aku sekarangpun telah menjadi milikmu, Justin Taylor-Kinney," goda Brian.

Justin tertawa, tak ada yang bisa lebih membuatnya bahagia sekarang ini, dia telah mendapatkan cinta Brian dan telah menyandang nama keluarga Brian di belakang namanya. "aku ingin bersenang-senang di Babylon nanti malam, kau tak keberatan?" tanya Justin.

"Kau tak ingin kita menghabiskan malam di sini?"

Justin mendesah saat tangan Brian menggoda pinggangnya, "Bukan, sudah seminggu ini kita mengurung diri di rumah, aku rindu dengan mereka," jawabnya, mereka yang dimaksud Justin adalah Michael, Ben, Ted dan Emmet, sahabat-sahabat mereka, "Lagi pula klub itu baru kau buka lagi setelah peledakan beberapa waktu lalu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Kau tak takut? Maksudku… apa tak ada rasa trauma yang membekas?" tanya pria itu dengan nada cemas yang begitu kentara, "Kau mengalami sendiri kejadian itu, oh shit… demi apapun aku tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi," katanya lagi dengan memeluk erat tubuh Justin. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, bagaimana takutnya dia kalau membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada Justin-nya.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja, Bri, aku ada disini… bersamamu," bisik Justin berusaha menenangkan pria yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Aku tahu, dan aku bersyukur aku tak kehilanganmu, kalau tidak aku akan mengutuk siapapun yang telah mencelakakanmu, termasuk Tuhan," desisnya.

Justin terdiam, dia menikmati pelukan Brian yang semakin erat. Sejak malam peledakan itu sifat Brian memang berbeda, dia selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Dan sejak dia menerima lamaran pria itu sifat Brian pun menjadi lebih lembut dan penuh perhatian. Dia selalu menuruti apa saja permintaan Justin, bahkan pesta pernikahan disesuaikan seluruhnya seperti keinginannya, tak ada yang boleh membantah atau menolak. Tak dipungkiri kalau itu semua membuatnya melayang, tapi dia juga cemas karena Brian seperti kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Tak ada lagi Brian Kinney yang bengal dan semaunya sendiri, tak ada lagi Brian yang suka berpesta dan bersenang-senang setiap malam dengan para pria yang dia inginkan. Itu perubahan yang bagus walau Justin sendiri tak menyangka kalau pria itu akan berubah sedrastis ini.

"Cukup melodrama di pagi ini atau aku benar-benar akan membatalkan pekerjaanku sekarang," kata Brian sambil mencium pipi Justin dan menyambar tasnya, "Nanti malam aku jemput kau, kita ke Babylon bersama."

"Kita bertemu di sana saja, aku bisa naik taksi," jawab Justin mengingat jarak rumah mereka sekarang jauh dari kantor Brian, dan Babylon lebih dekat dari perusahaan milik pria itu.

"Aku yang akan menjemputmu, ok? Tak ada bantahan," kata Brian lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu setelah melambai pada pemuda itu.

Justin menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat mobil Brian berhenti dan mundur lagi menghampirinya, "Ada yang tertinggal?" tanyanya saat Brian membuka kaca mobilnya.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Pikirkan kendaraan apa yang kau mau untuk dirimu sendiri, setelah itu kita akan mencarinya bersama."

Justin terperangah lalu tertawa kecil, "No, Brian, aku tak membutuhkan itu," jawab pemuda itu cepat.

Brian meraih tangan Justin lalu menciumnya singkat, "Aku tak suka dibantah, kuharap nanti malam kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu," paksanya, lalu mobil itu benar-benar menjauh, meninggalkan debu yang beterbangan saat benda itu melaju.

Justin menghela napas panjang, pria yang menjadi suaminya itu memang seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan sendiri dan sebuah klub malam tempat berkumpulnya para kaum gay dan lesbian yang terkenal di kota Pittsburgh. Tak perlu ditanya berapa penghasilannya dalam sehari. Dia juga memiliki sebuah loft yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota, tempat yang berarti untuk mereka dimana di sanalah Justin menyerahkan segala-galanya untuk yang pertama kali pada Brian. Mereka akan menempati loft itu jika tak pulang ke rumah ini, loft itu bebas dimasuki siapa saja, tapi tidak dengan rumah ini, rumah yang mereka beri nama Britin ini hanya milik mereka berdua, hanya sahabat dan kerabat saja yang diijinkan masuk.

Pria itu sempat akan menjual loftnya demi membeli rumah ini, rumah sebagai bukti cinta Brian padanya karena Justin pernah berkata walaupun dia tak memiliki rumah mewah dengan kolam dan kandang kuda selama itu miliknya sendiri maka itu sudah cukup baginya, dan Brian mewujudkan mimpi pemuda itu. Tapi kesuksesan yang mengikuti Brian membuat mereka tak perlu kehilangan loft tercinta mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Berikan padaku, Ted, aku ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat yang aku bisa," kata Brian pada teman dekatnya yang bekerja pada perusahannya.

"Aku senang kalau semangatmu terus seperti ini setiap hari, Bri," jawab pria berambut tipis itu, "Ada yang harus kau lakukan hingga kau bekerja seperti kuda begini?"

Brian terus menandatangani tumpukan dokumen yang tergeletak di mejanya, "Aku harus menjemput Justin setelah ini, dia ingin ditemani ke Babylon."

Ted tertawa tak percaya, "Dia bisa pergi sendiri kan?"

Brian menggeleng, "Tidak, dia harus bersamaku."

"W-what? Sejak kapan kau memiliki sifat posesif seperti ini?" tanya Ted bingung.

Brian menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, "Sejak aku hampir kehilangan dia, Ted."

Theodore Schmidt mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kejadian yang mengerikan," jawabnya sambil membayangkan peledakan yang terjadi di Babylon beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana saat itu pun dia berada di dalamnya. Begitu banyak yang terluka, salah satunya adalah Michael yang sempat kritis.

Pria kurus itu memandang Brian yang terus saja berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaannya, tak ada yang menyangka kalau pria bengal pecinta pesta dan seks itu akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang mereka panggil Sunshine. Pengorbanan Justin ternyata tak sia-sia selama lima tahun ini, tembok keangkuhan Brian berhasil diruntuhkannya. Masih teringat bagaimana separuh Pittsburgh gempar karena berita pernikahan mereka, Brian Kinney, sang penakluk pria telah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Justin Taylor, pemuda ingusan yang dikenalnya lima tahun yang lalu di depan sebuah klub malam Babylon.

"Kapan kau akan mulai mengajak Justin bekerja bersama kita?" tanya Ted.

"Aku sudah memintanya, tapi sepertinya dia masih ingin bekerja lepas dulu," jawab Brian tanpa memandang Ted, "Dia sedang mengerjakan pesanan sketsa gambar dari perusahaan tempat Lindsey bekerja sekarang di Canada."

"Bakatnya akan membuat perusahaan ini semakin berkembang, Bri," kata pria yang bekerja di bagian keuangan itu, "Bagaimana dengan New York? Dia tetap tak akan pergi?"

Brian mengangguk, "Dia menolak untuk pergi ke New York, dan aku hargai apapun keputusannya selama itu bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Ted benar-benar terperangah, teman baiknya ini peduli pada seseorang bahkan ingin membuatnya bahagia? Oke, ini perubahan yang maha drastis, semua orang mungkin tak akan mempercayai pendengaran mereka jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pria angkuh yang tak pernah peduli pada apapun ini.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Brian saat melihat ekspresi Ted.

Ted menggeleng, "Sepertinya otakku yang mulai salah," jawabnya sambil keluar dari ruangan sang bos.

Brian hanya mengangkat alis dengan bingung melihat pria yang dikenalnya sejak lama itu menutup pintu kantornya dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak lama dia dikejutkan oleh ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring, bibirnya tersenyum kecil melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya, "Yes, Mr. Kinney, ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawabnya.

Diujung sana Justin tertawa, _/"Mum mengajakku untuk menemui Molly, dia sedang sakit."/_

Brian mengerutkan dahinya, "Molly? Adikmu?" tanyanya, ya hubungan Justin dengan adiknya tak begitu dekat, bahkan Brian sering lupa kalau Justin memiliki seorang adik perempuan, "Dimana?"

_/"Rumah sakit,"/_ jawab pemuda itu.

Brian berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

_/"Tidak, Brian, aku akan pergi bersama Mum. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu temui aku di loft, oke?"/_ jawab Justin yang langsung menutup sambungan selulernya.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat pintu ruangan Brian terketuk dan dibuka oleh Ted, "Bri, ada yang mencarimu," kata pria itu.

Brian mendongak dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ted, seorang pria yang umurnya diperkirakan sedikit lebih muda dibandingkan dengan dia, dengan rambut coklat terang dan mata yang juga berwarna coklat madu, cukup tampan.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Chris Morgan," katanya sambil menyebutkan namanya.

Brian menerima uluran tangan itu, "Brian Kinney," jawabnya lalu mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk di depannya. "Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Brian setelah Ted keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku mendirikan sebuah perusahaan kosmetik di pinggiran Pittsburgh dan aku ingin segera memasarkan produk itu. Kudengar _Kinnetic_ adalah perusahaan advertising terkemuka di kota ini, jadi aku ingin mempercayakan pengiklanan untuk kosmetikku disini, bagaimana?" jelas pria itu.

Brian mengangguk kecil, "Konsep seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengar kalau di Pittsburgh ini terbagi menjadi dua golongan, heteroseksual dan homoseksual, dan aku juga mendengar… maaf… kau berada pada kubu yang mana, jadi aku menganggap kau bisa membuat iklan dimana produkku akan menembus semua lapisan golongan di kota ini," jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

Brian mengetuk-ngetukkan ballpoint-nya diatas meja, dia tampak berpikir serius. Dia tercekat saat pria muda di depannya itu menelusuri punggung tangannya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, "Kita bisa membicarakan ini di tempat lain, mungkin?" tanya pria itu setengah menggoda.

Brian mendengus kecil, dia menyadari pesonanya yang selalu mampu memikat makhluk jenis apapun yang disebut manusia. Dia memandang lurus pada mata coklat Chris yang terang itu dan membiarkan jarinya tetap bermain di punggung tangannya, 'Tampan, tapi tidak secantik Sunshine-ku', katanya dalam hati.

Brian terkejut saat pintu kantornya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, "Bri, aku tadi kebetulan…" kata-kata Justin menggantung saat melihat Brian tampak intim dengan tamunya.

Brian berdiri dan melangkah cepat menghampiri pemuda itu, "Hei, kejutan kau datang," sapa pria itu sambil mencium lembut bibir Justin.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian," jawab pemuda itu sambil memandang pria yang masih duduk di depan meja kerja suaminya.

Brian merangkul pundak pemuda itu dan mengajaknya masuk, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya walau dia melihat kalau Justin tidak marah melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, "Ini Chris Morgan, pangusaha kosmetik yang ingin produknya diiklankan oleh kita," kata Brian memperkenalkan Justin pada pria yang baru dikenalnya tadi, "Dan ini adalah Justin Kinney, my lovely husband, pemuda yang baru saja aku nikahi minggu lalu, pemuda yang memiliki bakat menggambar yang sangat istimewa," pujinya sambil mencium pipi Justin yang memerah.

Chris mengulurkan tangannya, ada senyum ganjil saat pria itu menerima jabatan tangan Justin, "Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Chris basa-basi yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Justin.

"Bagaimana Molly?" tanya Brian setelah meminta waktu pada Chris untuk berbicara dengan Justin.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tak sempat masuk ke dalam ruangan," jawabnya.

Brian mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang Jennifer mengajakmu…"

"Ada ayahku di sana," potong Justin.

Brian terdiam saat itu juga, dia mencekal lengan Justin dengan wajah mengeras, "Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya tajam. Semua tahu kalau ayah Justin tak mau mengakui pemuda itu sebagai anaknya karena dia adalah seorang gay, setelah mengetahui kalau putranya gay, pemilik toko elektronik Taylor itu menuntut cerai dari Jennifer, istrinya, dan menyalahkan Justin karena dialah yang menyebabkan keluarga mereka hancur.

Justin melepaskan tangan pria itu dari lengannya, "No, Brian, kalaupun dia melakukan sesuatu padaku aku bisa mengatasi itu," jawab pemuda itu pelan seakan tak ingin Chris mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Pintu kantor Brian kembali terbuka, "Hei, baby, senang melihatmu setelah seminggu ini kau menghilang," sapa Ted pada Justin lalu mencium pipi pemuda itu dan memeluknya singkat.

"Hai, Ted," jawab Justin.

"Kau tampak pucat dan lelah, apa yang dilakukan suamimu itu padamu, Sunshine?" godanya tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Brian.

Justin tertawa, "Tak ada," jawabnya, "Mau menemaniku minum di tempat Debby?" tawar Justin pada Ted, "Bri, boleh aku meminjam Ted sebentar?"

"Aku akan menemanimu setelah ini," jawab Brian.

"Hanya sebentar, ok, aku akan menunggumu di Liberty Dinner," bantah Justin lalu menyeret Ted keluar dari ruangan itu menuju restoran kecil milik Debby, ibu Michael.

"Kau tipe kekasih yang penurut, Mr. Kinney," kata Chris setelah pintu kantor Brian kembali tertutup.

Brian mengangkat bahunya, "Sebenarnya tidak juga."

"Pemuda yang cantik, sangat cantik, tak salah jika asistenmu tadi memanggilnya Sunshine."

"Semua orang memanggilnya Sunshine," jawab Brian

"Bagaimana kalau dia yang aku minta sebagai model untuk iklan kosmetikku?" tanya pria itu yang sangat mengejutkan Brian.

"No," jawabnya tegas, "Dia milik pribadi, bukan milik umum."

Chris tertawa lalu melangkah mendekat, tangannya menggoda retsleting celana panjang Brian, "Aku jadi iri padanya," bisiknya menggoda dengan mendekatkan bibirnya pada pria itu.

Brian memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk mencium Chris, "Aku akan membuatkan draft kontraknya jika kita telah sama-sama sepakat, ok?" katanya sambil berjalan dan membukakan pintu untuk pria itu.

**.**

**.**

"Dia berubah menjadi begitu posesif," kata Justin pada Ted, Debby dan Michael yang mengerubunginya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Michael tak mengerti.

Justin mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin, tapi dia selalu mencemaskan keadaanku, menganggap kalau aku tak mampu menyelesaikan semua hal sendiri."

"Oh, Sunshine, mungkin itu semua dilakukannya karena dia terlalu mencintaimu, my boy," jawab Debby sambil mengusap rambut pirang Justin, "Dan ya, akhirnya dia bisa juga mengerti akan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, dasar bandit kecil," umpatnya saat membicarakan Brian yang telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

Justin tertawa, "Ya, aku senang dia begitu, hanya saja… aku tak mau dia kehilangan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin dia memaksakan diri untukku."

Semua terdiam, mereka saling berpandangan mendengar pernyataan Justin. Pemuda ini benar-benar terlalu baik untuk Brian, dan dalam hati mereka bersumpah akan menghukum Brian jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sunshine.

"Hei," sapa Brian yang sudah muncul di belakang Justin, pria itu menarik Michael yang duduk di samping Justin supaya berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan erat, hanya pelukan, tak ada ciuman di bibir yang terkadang masih sering mereka bagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria itu sambil menepuk pipi Michael. Lalu pria itu mencium pipi Debby singkat.

Semua terperangah melihat itu, bagi Brian dan Michael ciuman di bibir itu bukan hal aneh, justru setelah seminggu tak bertemu dan Brian tak mencium Michael adalah hal yang sangat langka mengingat kedekatan mereka selama ini.

Justin hanya tersenyum sambil mengaduk minumannya, dia membalas tatapan Debby yang memandangnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah berkata, 'Benar kan?'.

Brian duduk di samping Justin dan mencium pipi pasangannya itu dengan sedikit lama, "Maaf, aku terlambat," katanya tak mempedulikan tiga orang lainnya yang semakin terpana mendengar permintaan maaf Brian karena alasan sepele pada Justin.

"Seharusnya kau masih berada di kantor, kan?" tanya Justin.

Brian memandang Teodhore, "Ted bisa menyelesaikannya untukku," jawabnya asal.

"What? Kau menyuruhku menandatangani tumpukan dokumen itu? Itu sudah tertunda seminggu, Bri…!" protes Ted.

Brian berdecak, "Kau bisa memberikan alasan kan? Bilang saja aku sedang pergi honey moon, habis perkara," jawabnya tak peduli sambil meraih gelas Justin yang berisi jeruk dingin dan meminumnya separuh. Justin hanya diam sambil mengacak rambut coklat Brian.

Brian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Justin dan mencium bibir pemuda itu sambil berbisik, "I miss you."

"Come on, Bri, aku harus menyerahkan dokumen itu sore ini juga," rengek Ted.

"Harusnya kau memaklumiku, Ted, aku baru saja menikah dan aku ingin memanjakan kekasihku," jawab Brian lagi sambil terus menciumi Justin.

Justin memutar bola matanya, dan mendorong pria itu, "Aku tak akan kemana-mana, Brian, kau bisa mencariku di rumah Michael atau di loft. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor, ok?"

"Tapi…"

"Please…" tekan Justin, "Kau bisa membawanya sekarang, Ted," kata Justin lagi dan membiarkan saja saat Ted menarik Brian keluar dari tempat itu.

Justin mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas dengan keras, "Kalian lihat, kan?" tanyanya pada Debby dan Michael yang masih mematung.

"Itu tadi Brian? Brian Kinney?" tanya Debby pelan sambil memegang dadanya.

**.**

**.**

Sambil menunggu Brian pulang Justin memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di dalam kamar mereka di loft yang telah seminggu ini sama sekali tak tersentuh, begitu banyak kenangan yang terjadi di tempat ini, tawa, canda, amarah juga tangis semua pernah terukir di sini. Karena lelahnya tanpa terasa Justin pun tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

Brian membuka pintu loft, dia tak melihat Justin atau siapapun di ruang tengah dan dapur, tapi dia melihat jaket putih pemuda itu tergeletak di atas sofa. Pelan dia melangkah menuju kamar dan tersenyum melihat Justin tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Justin menggeliat, dia membuka mata indahnya dan tersenyum melihat pria yang begitu dipujanya itu ada di sampingnya, "Aku tak mendengar kau datang," katanya dengan suara parau.

Brian mencium pelipis pemuda itu, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya, "Kita batalkan saja rencana ke Babylon, ok?"

Justin menggeleng, "No, aku sudah berjanji pada semua untuk bertemu di sana malam ini," bantahnya.

"Tapi kau…"

"Aku akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu kita pergi," potong Justin sambil beranjak bangun.

Brian mengacak rambutnya dan menatap punggung pemuda yang mulai melepaskan bajunya itu, "Tak akan sebentar kalau aku ikut mandi bersamamu," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Justin ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Justin tersenyum melihat antrian orang yang ingin masuk ke Babylon, begitu panjang. Sejak peledakan itu Brian meminta petugas keamanan untuk memperketat siapa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam klub, dia tak ingin kejadion buruk itu terulang kembali.

Brian merangkul pundak Justin dan berjalan terus tanpa harus mengantri karena sebagai pemilik klub dia mendapatkan hak istimewa, termasuk Justin, Michael, Ted, Emmet, Lindsey, Melanie dan Debby sebagai kerabat dekatnya.

"Good evening, Mr. Kinney, Mr Taylor," sapa sang security.

"Mr. Kinney," ralat Brian, "Tak ada lagi Mr. Taylor, ok?"

Security itu langsung meminta maaf, "Sorry, Sir."

Justin membalas dengan senyum dan menarik Brian untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat untuk pasangan terdahsyat abad ini!" seru teman-teman dekat mereka saat mereka sampai di dalam. Musik yang hingar bingar langsung terhenti saat Brian dan Justin memasuki ruangan, memberi tepukan tangan meriah yang disertai tebaran confetti dari atas gedung.

Justin mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Brian, pria itu mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda kalau dia juga tak tahu ada penyambutan ini.

"Selamat datang kembali pada pengantin baru yang menghebohkan Pittsburgh, anggap ini ucapan selamat yang terlambat dari orang-orang yang tak semua bisa hadir pada pernikahan kalian kemarin," kata Lindsey yang sengaja datang dari Canada untuk malam ini. Wanita berambut pirang itu menyerahkan dua gelas wishkey pada Brian dan Justin, "Sambutanmu, Mr. Kinney," katanya lagi.

Brian berdehem dan memandang Justin yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "Mmh… ini kejutan," mulainya, lalu jeda sejenak, "… Kita mulai saja pestanya, guys!" lanjut Brian yang disambut tawa semua orang karena pria itu memang tak terlalu senang banyak bicara.

"Oh… come on, Brian, ceritakan bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menikah," paksa Melanie, "Bagaimana seorang Brian Kinney setelah menyerahkan hati dan hidupnya pada seseorang?"

Justin tertawa sambil menunduk, pipinya yang putih tampak bersemu merah.

Brian memandang pemuda itu dan tersenyum, "Perfect," jawabnya, "Dan aku menyesal tak melakukan ini sejak dulu," guraunya sambil memeluk Justin.

"Oooooh…" seru semuanya

Lindsey mengangkat gelasnya dan berkata dengan keras, "Beri selamat untuk pasangan Kinney, semoga kebahagiaan mengiringi langkah mereka."

Dan semua yang hadir juga mengangkat gelas mereka memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan ajaib ini. Bagaimana tidak ajaib jika seorang Brian Kinney, pria yang tak pernah percaya pada cinta dan tak mau hidupnya terikat justru memilih menyerahkan kebebasannya pada Justin.

Musik keras kembali menghentak ruangan itu dan para pasangan mulai kembali memenuhi lantai dansa. Seorang pria tampan dengan bertelanjang dada mendekati Brian dan mengelus lengannya, "Boleh aku mengucapkan selamat secara pribadi?" tanyanya dengan mengerling nakal.

Justin tertawa, "Pergilah, tapi jangan terlalu lama," katanya pada Brian yang tengah menatapnya.

Brian menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan pria itu dari lengannya, "No, thanks, aku sedang tak bernapsu dengan pria lain selain milikku," tolaknya halus, dan sekali lagi sahabat-sahabatnya terperangah oleh tingkah pria ini, Brian Kinney tak bernapsu dengan seks? Brian Kinney yang selalu menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan para pria yang mendatanginya tak ingin melakukan seks? Semoga dunia tak jungkir balik mendengar ini.

"Pergilah, kau tak perlu merasa tak enak hati padaku, Bri," kata Justin, dia tak ingin Brian mengubah sikapnya demi dia. Dia akan tetap mengijinkan suaminya bersenang-senang bersama orang lain selama tak ada perasaan diantaranya.

"No, baby, aku ingin kita segera pulang dan menghabiskan malam berdua," bisik Brian di telinga Justin.

"Kita baru sampai, dan kita belum bertemu Gus," tolak Justin, "Lind, boleh Gus kubawa malam ini?" tanya Justin pada Lindsey.

Brian berdecak, "Bukan aku tak rindu pada anakku, hanya saja malam ini aku ingin bersamamu, twat."

"Setiap hari juga kau akan bersamaku, kan? Aku hanya ingin bersama Gus selagi dia ada di sini," paksa pemuda itu.

Brian menggeleng dan dia menarik Justin untuk keluar dari ruangan besar itu, "Bri…" kata Justin berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan pria itu.

Lindsey tertawa, "Kau bisa membawanya besok, Sunshine, kami akan disini sampai akhir minggu."

"Kau dengar?" Brian merasa menang, "Kami pulang dulu, guys," pamitnya pada teman-temannya yang masih terperangah.

"Dia benar-benar berubah," kata Emmet tak percaya, "Tapi kenapa Justin justru tampak tertekan?"

"Dia takut Brian memaksakan diri berubah untuknya dan membuang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya," jawab Michael tenang.

Melanie memandang pria yang mendonorkan sperma padanya itu sehingga lahirlah Jennie Rebecca, mengikuti jejak Lindsey, pasangan lesbinya, yang mendapatkan donor sperma dari Brian sehingga Gus terlahir dari rahim wanita berambut pirang itu, "Terpaksa? Aku tak melihat Brian melakukan itu dengan terpaksa, Mikey," jawab wanita berambut coklat gelap itu bingung.

"Ya, aku justru belum pernah melihat wajah Brian yang tampak begitu santai, seperti tanpa beban," dukung Lindsey.

Michael mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah," jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau tak bicara?" tanya Brian saat mereka sampai di loft. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah dan bermalam di tempat ini.

Justin melemparkan jaketnya dan mengambil sekaleng bir dari dalam kulkas, menenggak isinya sebanyak yang dia bisa lalu meletakkan kaleng itu dengan keras di atas meja. Dia menunduk dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, ada sesuatu?" tanya Brian sambil memeluk bahu pemuda itu dari belakang.

Justin menarik napas panjang, "Kau berubah," katanya.

"What?" tanya Brian tak mengerti.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Brian dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau berubah, Brian. Aku nyaris tak mengenalmu yang sekarang ini," jawab Justin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Justin melangkah ke sofa, mengusap wajahnya dengan kalut, "Kau… sejak kita menikah kau seperti bukan Brian Kinney yang ku kenal." Jawabnya, "Kau… tak pernah lagi berkata kasar, kau tak lagi membentakku, mengkhawatirkanku dengan batas diluar kewajaran. Kau begitu peduli padaku, memanjakanku, bahkan kau menolak pesta dan seks yang telah menjadi kebiasaanmu sejak dulu."

Brian memandang pemuda itu dengan bingung.

"Bukan berarti aku tak suka melihatmu lebih terkendali sekarang, hanya saja… itu bukan kau, Bri," lanjut Justin.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang telah berubah menjadi masochist, baby," goda Brian.

Justin seakan tak mendengar gurauan pria itu, dia memandang Brian dengan tatapan lelah, "Jangan memaksakan diri untukku, please, kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Brian menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, "Tak ada yang memaksaku, aku melakukan ini dengan kesadaran penuh."

Justin tak menjawab, dia memilih menunduk dan diam.

"Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Brian.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bahagia melakukan ini?" tanya Justin sambil menatap mata Brian.

"Ya, aku bahagia," jawabnya cepat. "Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku kalau memikirkan aku akan kehilanganmu saat itu. Entah berapa kali rasa takut itu menghantamku sejak aku bersamamu, aku hanya ingin menebus semua itu, apa aku salah?"

Justin menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya takut kau akan bosan terus memaksakan diri dan…"

"Meninggalkanmu?" tebak Brian.

Justin tak menjawab, juga tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, dia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Brian.

Dengan lembut Brian mencium bibir Justin, memberinya rasa tenang agar pemuda itu tak lagi cemas. Dia memeluk tubuh Justin dengan erat, menahan tangannya di belakang kepala pemuda itu agar ciuman mereka tak terpisah. Dia bisa merasakan bibir itu gemetar, entah karena gairah atau rasa takut.

Justin menjauhkan wajahnya, melepas tautan bibir mereka yang begitu lekat.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Brian pelan.

Sekali lagi Justin tak menjawab, dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak bisa mengatakan kalau rasa takut itu terus membayanginya, lima tahun dia berjuang mendapatkan cinta pria itu dan selalu penolakan dan penolakan yang didapatnya, sakit hati juga perpisahan. Kini disaat Brian telah menjadi miliknya dia justru takut pria itu akan bosan dan berubah pikiran, disaat mereka telah menikah dia takut Brian akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini.

Dulu disaat belum ada pernikahan dan kata cinta Justin lebih tenang karena Brian tak mungkin mengkhianatinya, karena memang pria itu tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padanya. Kini disaat sumpah dan ikrar telah terucap, rasa takut itu menjadi berkali lipat dibandingkan dulu, dia takut disaat mereka telah terikat sumpah pada akhirnya akan ada salah satu yang…

"Kau melamun," kata Brian mengejutkannya.

Justin mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruknya, dia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya, "No," jawabnya.

Brian tertawa, dia menghujani wajah dan leher Justin dengan ciuman-ciumannya, "Mau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku senang?" godanya sambil membuka kaos biru Justin.

Justin ikut tertawa, "Tentu," jawabnya sambil melompat dalam gendongan pria itu, membiarkan dadanya basah oleh bibir Brian.

**.**

**.**

Entah pukul berapa sekarang, Justin membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba dadanya terasa berat tertindih sesuatu, "Daddy Justin, wake up!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Justin tertawa senang melihat seorang bocah lelaki berumur lima tahun dengan rambut coklat gelapnya yang tipis tengah melonjak-lonjak di atas perutnya, "Hei, Sunny Boy," sapa Justin sambil menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh rindu. Anak lelaki itu begitu mirip dengan Lindsey, tapi matanya seperti Brian.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Sunshine," kata Lindsey yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya bersama Melanie dan Jennie Rebecca yang baru berumur setahun kurang.

Justin duduk di tempat tidur sambil memangku Gus yang memang sudah dekat dengannya sejak lama, bahkan nama Gus juga dia yang memberikannya. "Tak apa," jawabnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tapi dia tak melihat orang yang dicarinya.

Lindsey duduk di dekat pemuda itu, "Tadi kami bertemu Brian di bawah, kelihatannya dia sedang tergesa-gesa, katanya kau masih tidur dan meminta kami untuk tak mengganggumu."

Justin terdiam, entah kenapa hatinya kembali diliputi rasa cemas, tapi dia berusaha menutupi rasa itu.

"Kami akan berbelanja sebentar, kau ikut?" tawar Melanie.

Justin memandang Gus yang menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dadanya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, "Bolehkah Gus bersamaku?" tanyanya.

Lindsey memandang Melanie meminta pertimbangannya, "Kau akan repot," jawab Melanie.

Justin menggeleng, "Come on, dia anak yang manis, biarkan hari ini dia bersamaku, nanti sore aku akan memulangkannya kembali pada kalian, please…"

"Aku ingin bersama Daddy Justin, Mommy," rengek Gus yang mendengar perbincangan para orang dewasa itu. Anak itu menyayangi Justin, kehebatan Justin dalam menggambar menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya, dan dia mulai memanggil pemuda itu dengan Daddy semenjak pemuda itu menikah dengan ayahnya.

Lindsey menghela napas panjang, dia menyerah oleh tatapan memohon dari anaknya, tatapan yang sulit dibantah, seperti Brian, "Baiklah, tapi jangan membuat susah Daddy barumu ini, ok?"

Anak lelaki itu pun mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau buatkan draft kontrak kerjasama kita?" tanya Chris Morgan saat berkunjung ke kantor Brian siang ini.

Brian mengangguk dan menyodorkan dokumen di depannya, "Kau pelajari dulu, aku belum menandatangani itu," jawab Brian.

Chris membaca draft itu dengan teliti, sesekali dia menanyakan beberapa hal yang tak dimengerti pada Brian.

Sambil menunggu pria muda itu membaca Brian pun memutuskan untuk menelpon Justin, tadi pagi dia tak bisa menunggu pemuda itu bangun karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh Ted. Pria itu melangkah ke jendela kantor dan berdiri di sana sambil mengawasi lalu lalang kendaraan di bawahnya.

_/"Yes?"/_ kata suara di ujung telepon.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Brian.

_/"Aku bersama Gus, kami bermain berdua di loft,"/_ jawab Justin.

"What? Mereka meninggalkan Gus bersamamu?"

_/"Aku yang meminta Gus untuk menemaniku, aku rindu padanya."/_

Brian menghela napas panjang, Justin dan Gus memang cocok dan dia merasa seperti memiliki dua orang anak kecil di kehidupannya, "Kuharap kalian tidak membuat tempat itu hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah, ok?"

Justin tertawa, _/"Kami tidak sebrutal itu, Brian."/_

"Baiklah, kujemput kau sore ini, kita culik saja Gus ke Britin, ok?"

_/"Aku tak mau Lindsey membunuhku,"/_ jawab pemuda itu.

Brian tertawa pelan, "See you, baby," pamit Brian pada Justin sebelum memutus sambungan telponnya. Pria itu tercekat saat dia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan membelai dadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Chris.

Chris menciumi punggung Brian melalui jas hitam yang dipakainya, "Hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana jika aku bercinta dengan pria yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai pria terpanas di Pittsburgh," desahnya.

Brian memutar tubuhnya, dia memandang pria muda itu yang wajahnya telah memerah oleh gairah. Dia membiarkan saja saat tangan Chris membuka kancing kemejanya dan membelai pusat panas tubuhnya. Sebagai playboy kelas berat dia bisa saja memiliki tubuh pria ini tanpa memintanya, tapi tak bisa. Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini dan mungkin entah sejak kapan Brian mulai kehilangan napsunya untuk mencicipi tubuh pria lain, dia mulai malas meladeni permintaan seks dari banyak pemuda maupun pria, yang dia inginkan hanya Justin-nya. Walaupun saat ini Chris telah menciumi lehernya dan dadanya yang terbuka tetap saja gairahnya tak bangkit. Dia memutuskan untuk mendorong tubuh pria itu tepat disaat pintu kantornya terbuka.

"Daddy!" seru Gus yang berlari masuk, sedangkan Justin berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

Brian tercekat, begitu juga dengan Justin. Pemuda itu tampak shock, keadaan Brian dengan kemeja yang telah terbuka kancingnya dan juga retsleting celana panjangnya yang juga sudah terbuka lebar membuat pikirannya buntu, apalagi dengan tangan Brian yang berada di pundak Chris. Tak ada pikiran positip yang bisa dipakainya untuk alasan ini. Awalnya dia ingin memberi kejutan pada suaminya, tapi siapa sangka justru dia yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Daddy…" panggil Gus lagi sambil menarik-narik celana ayahnya. Setelah merapikan bajunya Brian pun meraih anak itu dalam gendongannya.

"Hei, Sunny Boy," bisiknya sambil mencium pipi anaknya, tapi matanya tak lepas memandang Justin yang tampak semakin pucat.

"Ah… mmh… sorry, aku benar-benar mengganggu kali ini," kata Justin tergagap sambil berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya. Dia pernah meminta Brian untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan kini disaat dia menemui Brian yang seolah kembali menjadi dirinya di masa lalu dia justru tak siap. "Gus, kita pergi saja, sepertinya Daddy tidak bisa makan siang bersama kita kali ini," kata Justin membujuk bocah cilik itu untuk turun dari gendongan ayahnya.

Brian benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

Justin mendekati Brian dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gus, "Come on," rayunya lagi.

Dengan enggan Gus meraih tangan Justin dan beralih dalam gendongan pemuda itu, "Okay, see you, Daddy," katanya sambil melambai pada Brian yang masih mematung.

Justin hanya memberikan senyum kakunya pada Brian, 'Tidak, aku tak boleh cemburu, bukankah dulu aku mengenal Brian dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini?', hiburnya dalam hati, 'Tak ada apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja', bisiknya dalam hati. Tapi tak dipungkiri kalau saat ini dia begitu ingin menangis dan berteriak, rasa kecewa kali ini terasa lebih dalam dibandingkan dulu saat tak ada kata cinta dan sumpah yang mengikat mereka.

Suara pintu yang tertutup benar-benar menutup fungsi otak Brian, rasa takut itu kembali datang, rasa takut kehilangan Justin.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil kan? Ku dengar dia begitu mencintaimu sampai rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanmu," cemoh Chris.

Brian menatap pria itu dengan pandangan kosong, dia mendekati meja kerjanya, meraih draft kontrak yang tadi diajukannya pada Chris, lalu merobek dokumen itu menjadi serpihan kecil tepat di depan wajah calon kliennya itu.

Chris terkesiap, "W-what are you doing?" serunya.

"Keluar dari kantorku sekarang juga, tak akan ada kerjasama di sini," jawab Brian dingin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Justin memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Gus pada Lindsey secepatnya, "Hei, kalian sudah kembali?" sapa wanita itu sambil meraih Gus.

"Daddy sedang sibuk, jadi Daddy Justin mengajakku pulang," jawab bocah itu sambil sedikit cemberut.

Justin mencoba tersenyum sewajarnya dan mengacak rambut Gus, "Kalau dia sudah tak sibuk kami akan menjemputmu lagi, ok?"

Lindsey mengamati wajah Justin, ada sesuatu yang tak wajar terpancar dari matanya yang selalu bersinar terang, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Justin mengangguk sembari mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya dari Lindsey, "I'm okay," jawabnya cepat. "Sorry, aku harus ke tempat Michael," kata Justin dan berlalu dari tempat itu setelah mencium pipi Gus.

**.**

**.**

Justin benar-benar galau, tempat Michael yang ditujunya dilalui begitu saja, Liberty Dinner pun malas dia datangi, untuk pulang ke loft atau Britin juga dia enggan. Kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana tujuannya, membiarkan langkah-langkahnya membimbingnya menggantikan akalnya yang nyaris tak bekerja. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sudut taman kota yang sepi, duduk sendiri di bangku kayu yang tampak rapuh, sendiri. Kepalanya terus berputar dan merekam ulang semua yang terjadi sejak dia bersama Brian, apakah pernikahan ini adalah keputusan yang salah? Apakah pernikahan ini justru akan menyakiti mereka berdua?

Yang sebenarnya munafik selama ini ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri, dia mencoba menjadi pahlawan bagi Brian dengan mengatasnamakan kebahagiaan pria itu untuk tidak memaksakan diri demi dirinya, tapi apa yang di dapatnya, kenyataan yang ada justru menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Inikah yang dimintanya dari Brian?

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, tak perlu melihat layarnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. Dengan ragu dia menjawab panggilan itu.

_/"Dimana kau?"/_ tanya Brian panik.

Justin memandang sekelilingnya, "Aku…? taman kota," jawabnya lirih.

_/"Shit, Justin, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi dan tak ada yang tahu kau dimana."/_

Justin tak menjawab, dia hanya mengawasi anak-anak kecil yang bermain di dekatnya.

_/"Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan ke sana sekarang, ok?"/_

Sekali lagi Justin hanya diam lalu memutus telponnya.

**.**

**.**

Brian tak peduli walau polisi lalu lintas akan menahannya kalau mereka tahu berapa kecepatan yang digunakan Brian untuk melarikan mobilnya. Dia hanya ingin segera menjemput Justin dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia pikir selama ini dia tak akan takut pada apapun, tapi wajah kecewa pemuda itu siang tadi cukup membuatnya shock. Dia tak siap melihat kekecewaan Justin setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, setelah apa yang dirasakannya pada pemuda itu.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan melompat keluar, dengan setengah berlari dia menyusuri setiap sudut taman untuk mencari Justin. Hatinya mencelos saat dia mendapati pemuda itu tengah duduk sendiri ditengah dinginnya hembusan angin pada bulan ini. Pemuda itu memandang sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Pelan dia mendekati pemuda itu, menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Tak ada reaksi, Justin sama sekali tak terkejut oleh sentuhan itu. Brian mengusap rambut pirang Justin hingga pemuda itu mendongak untuk memandangnya. Sakit, itu yang dirasakan Brian saat dia melihat Justin melemparkan senyum tipis padanya.

"Kau terlambat," kata Justin pelan, dia mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi siang ini. Bersedia menerima lamaran Brian berarti dia harus siap dengan semua resiko yang akan ditanggungnya, termasuk rasa sakit atau kecewa sekalipun, seperti sumpah mereka di depan pendeta dan petugas catatan sipil seminggu yang lalu.

"Kita pulang?" ajak pria itu sambil menarik Justin dalam pelukannya, dan saat itu dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tubuh Justin tampak begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, dia hanya menurut saat lengan Brian memeluk pundaknya, mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu," kata Justin setelah mereka sampai di loft. Setelah membuka jaketnya pemuda itu langsung menyibukkan diri di dapur. "Kau mau apa? Ada telur, daging dan mie, aku bisa membuatkan omelet untukmu," katanya. "Atau kau ingin sup ayam? Sepertinya itu lebih enak dimakan saat udara sedikit dingin seperti ini," ocehnya lagi, dia terus bicara seakan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang membeku di antara mereka. "Mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama."

Brian mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang. Justin terdiam, dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, kecewa? Menyesal? Sakit? Entahlah, dia benar-benar tak tahu, yang dia tahu rasa cintanya pada pria ini telah membutakan logikanya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Brian.

Hening sesaat, "Tidak, kau tak bersalah, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawab Justin sambil tetap mencoba tersenyum.

Brian semakin erat memeluk pemuda itu, dia tahu betapa kecewanya Justin saat ini, tapi dia berusaha menahannya karena cintanya yang begitu besar.

"Seharusnya kau yang jangan memaksakan diri, baby," kata Brian, "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mencoba terus mengerti aku, jangan memaksakan diri untuk membebaskanku. Kau boleh marah, kau boleh menangis, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku karena aku telah memilihmu, karena kau selalu memilihku."

Justin tak menjawab.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak pernah memaksakan diri untuk membuatmu bahagia, aku tak pernah memaksakan diri untuk mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang tidak aku suka dan aku pikir kau sudah tahu itu."

Justin mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begini? Aku rindu Justin yang selalu tertawa lepas, melakukan semua yang dia suka tanpa memikirkan dampaknya, membangkang dari semua aturan, keras kepala dan sok pintar," kata Brian, "Kau yang berubah, kau selalu menahan diri sejak menikah denganku, apa kau menyesali pernikahan kita?"

"No!" teriak pemuda itu, dia melepaskan pelukan Brian dan berbalik menghadapnya, "Aku hanya takut, aku takut pada sumpah yang telah kau ucapkan, Brian. Aku takut…"

"Kalau aku mengkhianati sumpahku dihadapan Tuhan? Itu maksudmu?" potong Brian tak percaya.

Justin menunduk, kali ini setetes air mata tak bisa ditahan untuk tak jatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Kau kenal Brian Kinney yang brengsek ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, kau tahu bagaimana sifatku. Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu dulu, tapi kau masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku. Kini, disaat aku telah lelah untuk berlari dan memilihmu sebagai tujuan akhirku, kau justru tak percaya padaku."

"Bukan… aku…"

Brian melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Justin, mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Tak bisakah kau menerima perubahanku?" tanyanya. "Tadi aku membiarkan Chris melakukan itu padaku karena aku ingin menguji diriku sendiri, kau selalu berkata kalau aku selalu memaksakan diri untuk berubah demi kau, tapi ternyata kau salah. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan siapapun selain kau, Justin, dan inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

Justin menggeleng, dia menyesali kemunafikannya sendiri.

"Aku tetap tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau saat ini aku… begitu mencintaimu, apakah kau tetap tak percaya padaku?"

Justin memandang pria itu, Ya, apa lagi yang ditakutinya? Brian telah memilihnya, mengikat sumpah padanya, lalu apa lagi yang diharapkannya dari pria ini? Pelan dia masuk ke dalam pelukan pria itu, menyamankan diri dalam kehangatannya, "I'm sorry," bisiknya.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi diriku sendiri lagi, karena aku yang sebenarnya adalah disaat aku bersamamu, baby," kata Brian sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Believe me."

Justin tersenyum, beban yang menghimpit dadanya seakan lepas dan menghilang, "I believe you," jawabnya.

Brian mengusap punggung Justin dengan lembut, "Jangan bebani kepalamu dengan hal-hal yang tak jelas seperti itu, aku tak mau kau menjadi bodoh, twat," goda Brian.

Justin tertawa dan mendorong tubuh Brian menjauh darinya, "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu malam ini," katanya.

Brian mengangkat alisnya, "Ide gila apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Justin tersenyum dan menggoda bibir Brian dengan bibirnya, "Aku rindu 'Back Room' di Babylon," bisiknya menggoda.

"Are you crazy? Kita punya tempat yang nyaman disini atau di Britin."

Justin terus menggoda pria itu dengan gerakan tubuhnya, "Aku juga rindu jalanan gelap sepanjang Liberty Avenue, atau mobilmu, atau…"

"Oh shit, kau membuatku ingin segera kembali mencoba tempat-tempat itu bersamamu, Justin," erang Brian.

"Sepanjang malam ini?" goda pemuda itu lagi.

Brian mengusap wajahnya, memandang pemuda yang telah mengubah dunianya itu, lalu menarik lengannya dengan keras, "Akan ku kabulkan, twat, dan ingatkan aku untuk merayu Ted besok pagi agar aku bisa membolos sehari," gerutunya yang diikuti tawa Justin. Brian tersenyum mendengar tawa itu, tawa yang dirindukannya.

**End**

**a/n.**

**ehem… jadi juga ini fic, kali ini konfliknya ga tajem ya. Aku pikir wajar kalau Justin takut ma perasannya sendiri, secara si Brian kan emang ga pernah serius orangnya. **

**Di episode akhir ada scene dimana Brian rela melakukan apa aja demi kebahagiaan Justin**** walau dia harus merubah sikapnya. Yang ketara banget pas Justin dibiarkan memilih konsep pesta pernikahan mereka tanpa bantahan sama sekali dari Brian XDD**

**Okelah, ripiu ya, maap kalo masih belom perfect ficnya ^^**

**O iya, kerena selesainya fic ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun seseorang, jadi ini aku jadiin kado sekalian deh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NYOMAN DHYANA SNYDER… =))**


End file.
